Dancing
Something you do when you use the slash command: /dance Each sex of each race has a different style of dance. Appropriate music is not provided. Dances Alliance races * Human male - John Travolta in Saturday Night Fever | Inspiration Video * Human female - Los del Río - "Macarena" | Inspiration Video * Night elf male - Michael Jackson - "Billie Jean" | Inspiration Video * Night elf female - Alizée - "J'en ai marre" | Inspiration Video same video, higher quality English version lyrics * Gnome male - Unknown (speculation is rampant, but no verifiable video evidence has been presented) * Gnome female - Salsa * Dwarf male - Kazatchok, better known as the Cossack Dance (Russian Folkdance), also some Saturday Night Fever moves * Dwarf female - Irish Step-Dancing | Irish Step-Dancing Example * Draenei male - Daler Mehndi - "Tunak Tunak Tun" | Video Inspiration Video 2 * Draenei female - Belly dancing based on Colombian singer Shakira | Shakira dancing Horde Races * Orc male - MC Hammer - "U Can't Touch This" | Inspiration Video * Orc female - Juvenile - "Back That Azz Up" | Inspiration Video * Troll male - Capoeira, Brazilian dance of African martial arts inspiration | Inspiration Video * Troll female - Shakira - "Whenever, Wherever" | Inspiration Video * Undead male - Mosher/Hardrocker (Headbanging, Pogo and Airguitar) or Death Metal * Undead female - Goth-style dance (sometimes called the "weeping willow") * Tauren male - Noodle dance / Raise the Roof / Peanut Butter Jelly Time | Inspiration Video * Tauren female - Electric Slide * Blood elf male - Napoleon Dynamite | Inspiration Video * Blood elf female - According to the Burning Crusade Collector's Edition DVD, the blood elf female dance is made up of excerpts from various Britney Spears videos. More accurately, the dance was taken from a Korean "iDance" video. The dancer seems to take a few moves from Britney, but otherwise it should be stated that the choreography is hers. | Inspiration Video Shaman and Druid forms * Shaman (Ghost Wolf form) - Standing on the hind legs and hopping from one leg to another (The Snoopy dance from the animated Peanuts movies) * Druid (Moonkin form) - Chris Farley in his famous Chippendale sketch with Patrick Swazye | Inspiration Video * Druid (Travel form) - Scar's "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts" from The Lion King. * Druid (Bear form) - Stand up on hind legs, dance back and forth from foot to foot, then back down on all fours again.(in patch 1.10) - Bear dance from Dr.Dolittle II. * Druid (Cat form) - Same as travel form. * Druid (Tree of Life form) - Does "The Twist", a dance popularized by singer Chubby Checker. Other Races * Ogre - Chris Farley, Chippendale Dancer Parody. (Disguise: ) * Goblin - Crossing legs and putting one hand on the ground, then the same on the other hand. (Disguise: ) * Fel Reaver - Unknown, involves deep knee bends/squats and touching the opposite foot. Only viewable using a model viewer, not yet known to occur in game. http://www.wowinsider.com/2007/03/25/wow-moviewatch-dancing-fel-reaver/ * Baby Murloc - Michigan J. Frog dance. * Broken Male - Same as Tauren Male. Only viewable using a model viewer, not yet known to occur in game. * Skeleton - Same dance as male forsaken. (Disguise: ) View the Dances Blizzard released a webpage where you can view (and download animated images of) some of the dances: Lords of the Dance. However, the animations on the site do not show the entire set of dance moves. You can also view dance-mix with models and real-movie-clips: WoW Dance mix on Youtube Category:Gameplay